


The First Time

by makemefeellikehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Formal Event/Ball, light banter, saying ily for the first time, unless he's drunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemefeellikehome/pseuds/makemefeellikehome
Summary: Драко Малфой впервые признается в любви.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135277) by [not_thepresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_thepresident/pseuds/not_thepresident). 



Гермиона уверена, что комната все равно вращалась бы перед глазами, даже если бы она не танцевала до этого. Должно быть, Гарри тоже испытывал головокружение: он держал ее руку над головой слишком долго, раз не сказал ей остановиться еще девять тактов назад. Гермиона вырвала свою руку из его хватки, намереваясь перестать кружиться, но продолжила двигаться по инерции, врезаясь в другую пару и почти отбрасывая тех в еще одну. Словно они были игральными костьми в ужасной, но уморительной игре в домино. Девушка ахнула, сделав шаг назад, но споткнулась, как вдруг руки Гарри оказались на ее талии, удерживая от падения. Она крепко ухватилась за тонкую шелковистую ткань его мантии и подняла глаза, встречая его шокированный взгляд. 

Они тут же разразились оглушительным, слишком громким смехом. 

– Думаю, с нас хватит, – сказал Гарри, успокаиваясь. Выступившие от смеха слезы лишь ярче подчеркивали изумрудный цвет его глаз. 

Гермиона крепко зажмурилась и прислонилась головой к его груди, чувствуя, как по щекам текут собственные слезы. Девушка бы согласилась с ним, но ее тело так сильно сотрясалось от беззвучного смеха, что она смогла лишь кивнуть, уткнувшись носом в мантию Гарри. Гермиона боялась сделать хоть шаг под угрозой того, что просто упадет на пол.

Черт возьми, как же здорово быть настолько пьяной. 

Как только Гарри начал двигаться, она открыла глаза и вытерла щеки, прикрывая запястьем улыбку. Им пришлось поддерживать друг друга, пока они пробирались к столу. Все расплывалось перед глазами Гермионы, но она видела, что все остальные ушли – возможно, за новой порцией выпивки. Она знала, что Рон и Луна одно время танцевали рядом с ними, но теперь ей было абсолютно все равно, где они, ведь один человек все же остался сидеть на месте. Кто-то, одетый во все черное, с платинового цвета волосами. 

Гермиона отпустила руку Гарри и практически поползла вдоль стола. Девушка задрала подол платья – в конце концов, она была не настолько пьяна, чтобы позволить себе упасть на пол, – а затем беззастенчиво приземлилась к парню на колени. Одной рукой она так сильно сжала лацкан его пиджака, что, возможно, ее намерение сорвать с него этот предмет одежды в какой-то момент вечера стало слишком очевидным.

– Привет, – выпалила она, запрокидывая голову, не в силах сдержать смех.

Рука Драко поглаживала ее поясницу, его прохладные пальцы отправляли по телу толпы мурашек. Конечно, он не мог не касаться кожи девушки, а низкий вырез платья только облегчал ему эту задачу. Гермиона специально купила его, думая о том, что парень не сможет совладать с собой, и тем самым принесет ей удовольствие. 

– Как ты? – спросила она, успокоившись. Гермиона повернулась к нему, дыхание перехватило.

Драко улыбался, пытаясь прикрыться ладонью, его глаза блестели. Нет. Они искрились лучше самого чистого серебра в свете величественной люстры, висевшей под потолком прямо над ними, Его щеки приобрели розовато-красный оттенок, резко контрастирующий с бледной кожей; явный признак того, что не только она была пьяна в этой ситуации. Он скользнул по ней взглядом, запоминая детали, которые она сама никогда не увидит. Сердце Гермионы забилось чаще, когда его взгляд так и не опустился к глубокому вырезу ее платья. Любой другой мужчина на его месте уже давно бы пялился, но только не Драко. Словно для него ее лицо было единственным, на что ему хочется смотреть до конца своей жизни. 

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он.

Гермиона замерла, ее улыбка слегка померкла. Конечно, она и сама говорила ему эту фразу несколько раз, но Драко никогда не отвечал. Было время, когда девушка была раздражена, расстроена, даже задета этим фактом. Однако по мере того, как их отношения развивались, она поняла, что дело не в ней, просто Драко такой, какой есть; он также не говорил своей матери, что любит ее, хоть это и было очевидно. Несмотря на отсутствие слов, Драко показывал свою любовь действиями: он всегда готовил ужин, если у нее выдавался плохой день, сам вызывался помыть посуду маггловским способом, позволял ей долго и громко кричать, когда она злилась, а также просил ее взять выходной, если она была расстроена. Драко знал ее, и для Гермионы это было настоящим проявлением любви.

– Я не об этом тебя спрашивала, – ответила Гермиона.

Драко похлопал себя по подбородку и покачал головой, ярко улыбаясь.

– Не мог думать ни о чем больше. Хотелось признаться тебе.

Гермиона давным-давно решила для себя, что нет ничего плохого в том, что она никогда не услышит от Драко слов любви, но, когда это наконец произошло, ощущения были намного лучше, чем в рождественское утро.

Она выдохнула, ее губы расплылись в широкой улыбке. Гермиона наклонилась вперед, приподняла подбородок Драко кончиками пальцев и прижалась к его губам своими. Его рука на ее спине притянула девушку еще ближе, словно пытаясь соединить их тела. Когда Гермиона прервала поцелуй, слегка откинувшись назад, впитывая его образ в себя, она могла думать лишь об одном.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказала Гермиона.

Драко заправил выбившуюся прядь волос ей за ухо, а затем переместил ладонь девушке на щеку, большим пальцем мягко поглаживая. Бабочки в ее животе затрепетали с новой силой.

– Ты ведь и так это знала, правда? – спросил он, на его лице отразилась тревога.

Гермиона цокнула, накрывая его руку своей.

– Ну конечно. – Долгие годы ушли у нее на то, чтобы как можно более правдоподобно изобразить выражение лица Профессора МакГонагалл. – Но ты все равно так просто не отделаешься. 

Драко фыркнул и посмотрел в пол.

– Значит, мой план провалился.

Гермиона рассмеялась и выпустила руку Драко из своей. Она поднялась с его колен и притянула того ближе к себе, заговорщически приподняв бровь.

– Но, может, если ты потанцуешь со мной… – промурлыкала девушка.

Драко ухмыльнулся, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Он повел ее к танцполу со всеми манерами, которые полагаются чистокровному волшебнику.

– Для тебя – что угодно, Грейнджер.


End file.
